Sibylla
| birthday = | placeoforigin = Australia | email = | lg15 = 10289 | youtube = | revver = | twitter = SXWeave | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = | first = LG15: The Last - Teaser Trailer | last = Alone | blogs = List of Sibylla's blogs | series = LAST }} Sibylla Frances Weave (her first and last names anagram to "Always Be Evil") is a mysterious entity working with the Order. She is also known by her codename Black Widow. Her voice was first heard in the Teaser Trailer, where she informed those aligned with the Order of their mission to find the last four trait positive girls in Australia, and told them that they had eight weeks to do so. While she hasn't been shy interacting with the community, the great lengths she goes to to cover all but her eyes has opened up debate regarding if she may be one of the four girls. Background Through conversations in chat and the LG15 comment boards, it was revealed that Sibylla and her twin brother Xavier were born on March 24th, 1980. Sibylla was born first, and when Xavier was being born, their mother died from complications. The twins were put up for adoption, as their father had committed suicide shortly before their birth, though inconsistencies in their statements suggest that he may have died after their birth. Either way, the children were deeply disturbed, and Xavier enjoyed causing pain while Sibylla enjoyed watching it. For the most part they got along, but each always blamed the other for their mother's death. Hera recognized these traits and adopted the twins, raising them to serve their agenda. As an adult, Xavier and Sibylla became part of the mission to round up all the trait positive girls in Australia. Xavier went undercover and Sibylla was put in charge of the operation, though her involvement during the following months has never been fully elaborated on. On April 15th, 2009, Sibylla seized all of the group's online accounts and either deleted them or prevented them from accessing. Then she changed all their profile pictures to her picture. After almost a week of silence, Sibylla posted footage of what was currently happening in the house. She further explained that everyone has met her before, but haven't realized it, but thought it was time to show what the Order was capable of. Suspicions begin to develop inside the house when Sybilla sends a message addressed to Leigh to the house, and tells them that she has a mole inside of their midst. Accompanying this accusation is footage of a person, presumably Sibylla, holding Leigh's biological parents hostage and beating them up. On April 29th, 2009 Sibylla logged onto the chatroom to taunt the fans. However, Sibylla kept very secretive but revealed that she was sending the group messages pretending to be the fan's. For the full log, click here. After Bray discovers the cameras hidden in the house and the group leaves the island, Sibylla relinquishes control of their accounts, and the group learns the full extent of what transpired. Less than a week later, Sibylla regains some control over their accounts, allowing the group to post videos themselves but once again cutting them off from further contact with the community. Sometime later, the Order kidnaps Leigh and Antonia from their makeshift camp. While tension rises high among Chas, Mitch, and Bray, Sibylla interacts more with the fans and even goes so far as to say that Toni and Leigh have "given up hope." Later, after Jayde's deal with Hera, Sibylla organizes Leigh's Ceremony. In the midst of the Ceremony, Mitch stabs Toni, causing a riot. Leigh is unhooked and bleeds to death, and the Ceremony is a failure. Toni dies of blood loss, and Chas and Bray escape. Later, Sibylla and Xavier log on to the chatroom and tell the fans that they have failed, and that they are "not worthy." Also, they say that the reason they fight for the Order (instead of the Resistance), is because the pay is better. Etymology Sibylla is the Greek and Latinate form of Sibyl. http://www.behindthename.com/name/sibylla Ironically, the name Sibyl itself came from the Greek Σιβυλλα (Sibylla), meaning "prophetess, sibyl". In Greek and Roman legend the sibyls were ten female prophets who practiced at different holy sites in the ancient world. In later Christian theology, the sibyls were thought to have divine knowledge and were revered in much the same way as the Old Testament prophets. Because of this, the name came into general use in the Christian world during the Middle Ages. The Normans brought it to England, where it was spelled both Sibyl and Sybil. It became rare after the Protestant Reformation, but it was revived in the 19th century, perhaps helped by Benjamin Disraeli's novel 'Sybil' (1845). http://www.behindthename.com/name/sibyl See also *Theories about Sibylla References